THE BLACK CROWS
by HQEnfurecido
Summary: AU./The Black Crows es un grupo de rock de la prefactura de Miyagi que se ha ido haciendo muy famoso por todo Japón. Todo en el grupo parece estar bien, aunque realmente no es así, en una noche donde el cantante, Tanaka, está jugando a un juego de "desafío o bebe" se descubren varias cosas muy...peculiares.


Bueno, aquí Admin5 de HQEnfurecido. Como estamos en vacaciones decidí retomar mi afición a los fics, así que espero que os guste. Como podréis comprobar, no soy muy original con los nombres, así que perdonad eso. Y también perdonad si os resulta un tanto desagradable ciertas partes, pero me gustaron tanto en el manga y en el anime que no pude evitar colarlas por aquí. Principalmente es un Kagehina, pero metí las demás parejas por el medio porque lo merecen. Tanaka será el forever alone, pero él, al menos, tiene amigos (?) Y la intervención de Yachi y Kiyoko...bueno, tenía que meterlas de alguna forma, sí o sí, y no se me ocurrió otra, lo siento también por eso.

Sin más dilación, disfrutad. (Y comentad si podéis. Por cada comentario HQEnfurecido traerá un 5% más de fotos chachis. ¿Spam? ¿Quién dijo Spam?)

PD:¿No veis raro algo de HQEnfurecido sin mayús?

PD2:Sí, el nombre en inglés está puesto a propósito. Es un cambio de última hora porque vi que existe un grupo con igual nombre y no quiería que pareciese un plagio. Además, así le da más personalidad, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLACK CROWS<strong>

La música resonaba por todo el local, era la primera vez que tocaban en la capital, en Tokio. No era para nada parecido a tocar en Sendai y ciudades cercanas. Era algo completamente diferente, el público, el magnífico juego de luces y efectos que habían hecho Daichi y Suga, incluso la música sonaba diferente.

Asahi, pese al pequeño espacio en donde estaba, parecía tener más ligereza y ritmo cuando tocaba la batería; Noya iba y venía de un lado a otro del escenario dando tumbos con la guitarra mientras sonreía y cantaba como un loco, como si fuera un fan y ese no fuera su grupo; Tanaka cantaba más feroz que nunca, pero a la vez era una de sus mejores actuaciones, su personalidad hacía que fuera el perfecto cantante; Hinata estaba concentrado en tocar todas las notas bien, era el más novato de los cinco y estar tocando en Tokio sólo le daban ganas de dejar la guitarra y salir corriendo al aseo, pero aun así no podía evitar su gran sonrisa y su emoción; por último estaba Kageyama, tan pasible y perfecto como siempre, tocando los acordes tan complejos del bajo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, no sonreía ni nada, pero su técnica (y su resultado) eran perfectos. Al borde del escenario se podían ver a un grupito de chicas gritando "Tobio" de mil maneras diferentes para llamas su atención, pero él no hacía caso. Las únicas que veces que apartaba una parte de sus pensamientos del bajo era para: beber agua entre canción y canción, cuando Noya le pisaba entre sus botes, cuando Tanaka le escupía agua a propósito, o cuando Hinata, que tocaba a su lado, se equivocaba y se ponía nervioso. Eso último era lo que pasaba la mayoría de veces, era tan común que a veces ni se molestaba en decirle nada, con una mirada Hinata se recomponía y seguía tocando.

Así, tras una hora y media de concierto, los chicos de "The Black Crows" se metieron al backstage, allí los esperaban _Sensei_ o Takeda, y Ukai. Sensei había sido su primer mánager, el que los llevó de lo desconocido a lo conocido, antes había estado en muchas bandas, de ahí el nombre de Sensei, y Ukai…Ukai era un amigo, o eso decían ellos, de Sensei. Ukai era un experto en todos los instrumentos, al principio sólo lo llamaban para alguna ayuda urgente, pero desde hacía poco, concretamente desde su gira fuera de Miyagi, se había convertido en el segundo mánager, pero era algo más como un entrenador, que los ayudaba a perfeccionar sus técnicas en directo.

Sensei y Ukai los felicitaron por su gran actuación y les dieron agua, toallas y los acompañaron hasta el camerino. Allí se dejaron caer en los sofás y se relajaron mientras hablaban de su primera experiencia en Tokio.

Al poco entraron Daichi y Suga, que aparte de técnicos, eran suplentes, por si pasaba algo, y amigos de toda la vida de todo The Black Crows. Pasaron a felicitar y a despedirse antes de irse, Asahi fue con ellos. Y poco después, cuando Noya se terminó de mojar la cabeza en el lavabo del mini aseo y salió con el pelo sin gomina y completamente lacio, fue tras él.

-Tobio, estás demasiado callado, ¿qué tal te pareció la experiencia?-preguntó un Tanaka demasiado excitado y temerario.

Kageyama sólo se encogió de hombros.

Hinata lo miró con desprecio y a la vez asombro, él estaba que no cabía de alegría en su metro sesenta de altura. Sólo quería gritar y dar saltos. Después de acabar, cuando ya todo terminaba, era cuando más se emocionaba.

-Eres un soso-dijo con desprecio Tanaka a Kageyama para luego mirar a Hinata.-¿Y tú qué tal Shōyō?

Hinata lo miró y empezó a hablar rápida y entusiasmadamente.

-FUE LO MEJOR. AL PRINCIPIO ESTABA ACOJONADO, PERO DESPUÉS, CUANDO COMENZASTE A CANTAR EL ESTRIBILLO DE "If I Jump, We can" NOTÉ COMO MIS DEDOS COMENZABAN A MOVERSE SÓLOS EN LOS "TIRIRIRIRI" Y EN LOS "NININIINARANARAA" DEL SOLO Y YA NO PUDE PARAR. Y ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADO QUE CREO QUE PODRÍA VOMITAR LA LECHE QUE BEBÍ POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA.

Tanaka comenzó a gritar del asco y ambos comenzaron a hablar a gritos sobre la vez que Hinata le vomitó encima.

Kageyama, un poco harto, se fue a mirar lo que había dejado Sensei, antes de irse con Ukai. Eran los regalos de los fans. Aunque fuera un tanto estricto y no diera la impresión de que disfrutara con la música, cosa que no era así, le encantaban los regalos, pues le hacían ver que eran realmente escuchados, y que su música llegaba y gustaba a la gente.

Cuando Kageyama llevaba más de la mitad de cartas leídas Tanaka se fue con unos amigos de Tokio, su mejor amigo, Yamamoto, y otros conocidos como Kuroo, Kemna y Lev y lo dejó a solas con Hinata.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado en el sofá y cogió unas cuantas cartas para leerlas, al principio fue como siempre, ninguno de los dos habló para nada. No es que se llevaran mal, era que para Hinata le era difícil lidiar con Kageyama, aun así le admiraba por su gran dominio del bajo y su técnica.

Cuando estaba llegando a las últimas cartas encontró un sobre más grande que los otros.

-Eh, Kageyama, mira.

Kageyama miró mientras Hinata abría el sobre, era un manga casero.

-¿Eso no es un doujinshi?-dijo Kageyama mostrando interés mientras que se lo quitaba y lo abría.

-¿Un qué?-respondió Hinata pegándose a él y mirándolo por encima.

Kageyama fue pasando las páginas, sin inmutarse. A Hinata se le deformaba la cara más cada vez que pasaba una página, pero consiguió leer hasta el final. En la última página había una carta que decía lo genial que era The Black Crows y la firma de las autoras, una tal Yachi como dibujante, y una Kiyoko como guionista.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABO DE LEER?-preguntó Hinata horrorizado.-¿Qué es esa necesidad de enviar mangas sobre nosotros…nosotros haciendo…_eso_

-A mí me ha gustado, tiene un buen dibujo-dijo Kageyama impasible como siempre. Aunque en el fondo Hinata sabía que estaba bromeando, sólo para enfadarle.

-Pero…pero…No tienes remedio.-Hinata se levantó y se estiró, parecía un gato.-Me voy a refrescar. ¿Te vienes después a comer algo?-preguntó mientras se dirigía al baño y se quitaba la sudada camiseta.

Kageyama se le quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza. Ordenó todas las cartas, dibujos y el doujinshi, los guardó y salió sin decir nada.

Habían acabado con la gira en Tokio y volvían a Miyagi. Las cosas estaban como siempre, Hinata y Kageyama discutiendo por cualquier tontería, Asahi durmiendo en el fondo, Noya y Tanaka haciendo de las suyas, etc.

Cuando llegaron decidieron quedarse a dormir (y Tanaka dio la idea de hacer una fiesta para celebrar el final de su primera gira fuera de Miyagi) en el piso que compartían Daichi y Sugawara, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron que durante el tiempo que habían estado fuera no habían pagado el recibo de la luz y se la habían suspendido hasta que la pagaran. Pero eso no les impidió la fiesta.

Tanaka y Noya bajaron al konbini más cercano a por algo de alcohol y comida. Daichi y Suga fueron a hablar con la casera, una mujer mayor con un poco de mala leche. Asahi, como si fuera su casa, se puso a ordenarla y a preparar las cosas. Y Hinata y Kageyama siguieron discutiendo.

Kageyama vio que la bolsa de viaje de Hinata, que estaba medio abierta, echaba un olor un tanto peculiar, se acercó y sacó una prenda enrollada malamente. Cuando se desenrolló, vio que estaba manchada, un poco, de vómito.

-Hinata, ¿qué es esto?-pregunto demasiado tranquilo mientras le enseñaba la camiseta de la cual aún colgaba una etiqueta.

-Es sólo una camiseta, manchada.-respondió con la voz casi entrecortada.

-HINATA.

-Vale, vale. Es que al llegar, cuando íbamos por las montañas, me mareé y como no quería ensuciar el suelo, pensé que era un trapo y lo cogí.

Hinata, como podía, intentaba defender su evidente culpa.

-¿Llamas trapo a mi camisa nueva?

-Tú la dejaste tirada por ahí.

-PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE SE ARRUGARA, ¡Y MIRA COMO ESTÁ AHORA: ARRUGADA Y LLENA DE _TU_ VÓMITO!

Kageyama se acercaba poco a poco y Hinata le rehuía, estaba muerto de miedo.

-Yo…esto…

-NO CONTENTO CON TENER QUE LLENARME DE BABAS CUANDO TE DUERMES EN MI HOMBRO, ¡ME VOMITAS EN _MI_ CAMISA NUEVA! ME LA VAS A PAGAR.

Kageyama llegó a Hinata, el pelirrojo no podía retroceder más porque la pared se lo impedía. Kageyama, que medía unos veinte centímetros más que él, levantó la mano, su cara en ese momento era la de un sádico a punto de cumplir su mayor deseo.

Y Hinata vio la luz. Un golpe sordo sonó y Kageyama, echándose la mano a la nuca retrocedió y miró. Allí estaba Daichi, con cara de enfadado.

-Mira, me da igual si queréis mataros, pero aquí no.-dijo con una voz completamente autoritaria. Parecía un padre regañando a sus hijos.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Asahi, en el fondo, respiraba tranquilo. Aunque su físico impusiera mucho era un pedazo de pan y no sabía cómo podía intervenir en la pelea, así que sólo se le ocurrió llamar a Suga y Daichi.

-HA VOMITADO EN MI CAMISA NUEVA-se quejó Kageyama.

Hinata, que parecía que estaba volviendo a la vida, intervino.

-Te dije que lo hice porque no quería manchar el suelo, lo siento.

-NI LO SIENTO, NI LE…

Daichi le cogió la mano levantada y le pegó otra colleja, un poco más floja.

-Sentaos. Los dos. Ahí, calladitos, hasta que vengan los demás.

Tras eso se fue. Suga, que sólo había mirado, cogió la camiseta de las manos de Kageyama.

-No te preocupes, se lava y ya está-antes de darse la vuelta sonrió.

Así que Hinata y Kageyama no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse uno frente al otro en la mesa y esperar. Pero tuvieron suerte y Tanaka y Noya llegaron pronto, aunque en ese tiempo ambos habían aprovechado para darse pataditas por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando empezaron a comer y a beber el pesado ambiente se disipó.

-¿Qué ha pasado con estos dos?-le preguntó Nishinoya a Asahi sentándose a su lado.

-Lo de siempre, Hinata vomitó en la camisa nueva de Kageyama y él se enteró y puedes imaginarte…

Nishinoya comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras cogía dos latas de cerveza.

-Una para mí-decía mientras la abría y le daba un sorbo-y la otra para mí también-e hizo el mismo proceso de abrir y beber.

Comenzó a reírse mientras Asahi le reprendía con una sonrisa y al final le dio una lata.

Pasó una hora más o menos. Suga, al cual le afectaba muy rápido el alcohol, estaba dormido y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Daichi, que no había bebido nada. Noya y Tanaka habían cogido unas corbatas de Daichi, se las habían atado en la cabeza y estaban cantando, borrachos perdidos, las canciones de los anuncios en la tele. (Al hablar con la casera habían conseguido que le activaran el motor de emergencia y al menos tenían electricidad, pero aun así no tenían calefacción y estaban un poco helados.) Asahi estaba apoyado en la mesa, casi dormido, observándolos sonrientes. Y Kageyama y Hinata…

Kageyama y Hinata habían empezado una competición para ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo, y la habían acabado por ver quién vomitaba antes, por lo que estaban ambos en el aseo.

Daichi le estaba comentando a Asahi sobre las peleas del dúo, cuando salieron del baño con muy mala cara.

-Anda, id y salid a que os dé el aire. Y nada más de beber, compraos o un café o una bebida isotónica-les regañó Daichi, en realidad, sí que era un padre.

-Paso, yo me voy a dormir-digo el moreno apartándose de Hinata y bostezando.

-No, tú te vas con Hinata a tomar el fresco.

Ante esa mirada, Kageyama, no pudo no cumplirla y se fue a la calle seguido de un Hinata bastante pálido y mareado. Pero parecieron recuperarse ambos al salir a la fresca noche. Al ser tan silencioso se escuchaba hasta el más ínfimo ruido. Sus pasos, sus respiraciones, algunos insectos nocturnos de fondo, algún búho…

Compraron, como dijo Daichi, algo en una máquina expendedora y fueron a un parque. Allí se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a beber.

-No entiendo por qué Daichi se puso así, creo que lo vomité todo, ahora mismo podría jugar un partido de voleibol mientras voy en bicicleta.

-Hinata, que hayas vomitado no quiere decir que hayas expulsado el alcohol de tu cuerpo.

Hinata lo imitó repitiendo la frase sólo con "ñas". Y Kageyama, con su rostro impasible rio mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan tonto pero a la vez tan…

-¿Por qué siempre estamos peleando? Desde que nos conocimos en el instituto, siempre.

Hinata habló y le cortó los pensamientos. Luego, de un golpe, se bebió su bebida, la aplastó con el pie hasta compactarla, la lanzó arriba y la golpeó con la palma de la mano hasta una papelera cercana, pero no encestó. Con una palabrota se dirigió a cogerla.

Kageyama lo miró irse, a él le caía bien Hinata, eran amigos, prácticamente, desde toda la vida, pero no podía evitar tener siempre esos piques tontos y esas peleas, pero a él no le importaba, siempre y cuando que eso lo mantuviera cerca de Hinata.

Mientras Hinata regresaba, dos chicos se acercaron. El uno era rubio y llevaba gafas, el otro era más bajito y moreno. Iban muy cerca y hablaban muy juntos, cuando pasaron por delante de él, Kageyama pudo ver que iban de la mano.

-¿A qué sonríes?-preguntó Hinata mirando en la misma dirección que él-¿Los conoces?

-¿Qué? Ah, no. No estaba sonriendo.

Y Kageyama volvió a su eterno ceño fruncido. No porque Hinata hubiera vuelto, sino porque él quería ser como esos chicos. En efecto, Kageyama estaba enamorado de Hinata, ni él sabía cómo ni cuándo pasó. Sólo sentía la necesidad de estar con él todo el tiempo posible, de mirarle, y admirarle, de ver su sonrisa, su felicidad, sus saltos en el escenario, su nerviosismo y nauseas antes de tocar, ser parte de su vida. Le había costado reconocer que eso era amor, pero había cedido. Y cada día era más duro, él quería abrazar y dar ánimos a Hinata cada vez que se ponía nervioso o histérico antes de salir al escenario, pero lo único que podía hacer, para estar a su lado, era enfadarlo y gritarle. Aún se preguntaba cómo Hinata no le había mandado a la mierda y dejado de hablar.

-…yama. ¡Tobio!

Hinata lo estaba llamando.

-No me llames Tobio-dijo nuevamente con el ceño fruncido mientras por dentro, el corazón, le daba un vuelco. Si por él fuera le dejaba que le llamara Tobio todos los días.-¿Qué quieres ahora enano?

-NO ME LLAMES ENANO-dijo saltando para, por unos segundos, ser más alto que él.-¿Nos vamos o qué, gigante?

Kageyama rio, solo hasta darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Hinata le sonreía y pensó que ya estaba satisfecho hasta más o menos la semana siguiente.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al piso, lo primero que se encontraron fue a Nishinoya besando a Asahi y Tanaka a su lado riendo como un histérico y echándoles una foto. Tanaka, ahora, llevaba las dos corbatas atadas en la cabeza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Se la voy a enviar ahora mismo a Yamamoto! Vais a ser el hazmerreír de Tokio.

-Ta…TANAKA. No hagas eso-respondió Asahi avergonzado.

-Eso, no seas cabrón. Fuiste tú el que dio la orden-respondió Noya demasiado contento. Se giró para ver a los recién llegados y sonrió más aún.-Pero si han vuelto los bebés.

-¿Bebés?- preguntaron Kageyama y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, los bebés que vomitan.-respondió Tanaka riendo a carcajadas.

Kageyama rodó los ojos y se acercó a Asahi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Noya y Tanaka comenzaron un juego de atrevimiento y verdad mezclado con el "bebe cuando…" y el muy gracioso desafió a Noya a que me…me besara, cuando yo no estaba jugando. Lo peor es que Noya lo hizo…tres veces-dijo pasándose los dedos por los labios.

-Vaya-dijo Kageyama pensando en la suerte qué tenía. Se notaba a leguas que había algo entre el alto Asahi y el bajo Nishinoya.-¿Y Daichi y Suga?

-Se fueron a dormir hace rato. Ellos dormirán en la habitación de Suga que es más pequeña, y a nosotros nos dejaron la de Daichi que es más grande. Y creo que yo me voy ya.

Se levantó, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, y casi tocando la lámpara del techo, pues él era muy alto, y el piso muy pequeño. Fue al aseo y luego fue a la habitación.

Mientras, Hinata, se unió al juego del dúo y Kageyama se acercó a ver si había suerte y le tocaba algún reto como el de Noya. Era un poco triste pensarlo, pero si conseguía algo, pues muy bien, y si en cambio le tocaba algo que no quisiera hacer, sólo tendría que fruncir más el ceño e irse cabreado, de todas formas ya nadie lo vería raro.

Comenzaron a jugar.

-Vamos con una fácil para los principiantes-dijo Noya.-¿Quién os gusta?

-La cerveza-contestó Tanaka bebiendo.

-Mi guitarra y tocar en el escenario-contestó Hinata.

Kageyama se calló y bebió.

-¿Por qué bebes ante algo tan sencillo?-preguntó Nishinoya.

-Porque no me gusta nadie y sabía que me ibais a obligar a beber-mintió.-Os ahorro saliva, dadme las gracias.

-Gracias, su Majestad. Ahora me toca-dijo con una sonrisa.-A mí me gusta Asahi.

Tanaka y Hinata estallaron en risas y le dijeron que no se inventara cosas.

Fue el turno de Tanaka.

-Dile a Asahi en la cara que te gusta, si no-sacó una botella de sake medio vacía-te la bebes entera-terminó diciendo mientras la dejaba pesadamente en la mesa.

Noya, sonriente como siempre, se levantó, fue a la habitación de Daichi y se metió en el futón donde dormía plácidamente Asahi, los tres restantes lo siguieron para ver si cumplía el reto.

-Asahi, Asahi.-Asahi despertó y le preguntó a Noya que qué quería. Tanaka, para ver mejor encendió la luz de la habitación.-Tengo que decirte algo.-Asahi hizo un ruido con la garganta para que hablara.-Me gustas. Mucho. De verdad.-Y ante la sorpresa de todos volvió a besarle.

Tanaka y Hinata volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, sobre todo por la cara de asombro de Asahi, estaba completamente rojo.

-Oh, Yū, estás muuuuy borracho-decía Tanaka en el suelo agarrándose la tripa.

Después de un rato de risas y un Daichi enfadado pidiendo que bajaran la voz, volvieron sólo ellos tres. Noya después del beso había seguido abrazando a Asahi y se había quedado dormido. Continuaron con el juego, pero con retos imposibles como una excusa barata para beber. Hasta que Tanaka los desafió a besarse.

A Kageyama se le volvió a acelerar el corazón, y Hinata protestó.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Te has aficionado al BL o qué?-Tanaka rio y sólo les insistió mientras sacaba el móvil y lo preparaba para echar la foto en el momento justo.-Estás enfermo.

Hinata se acercó a Kageyama. Este pensó que era su momento, que por fin podría disfrutar, de al menos unos segundos a Hinata, pero ahora que había llegado la hora de la verdad estaba asustadísimo. Conforme se acercaba, su corazón latía más rápido. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros no lo pudo soportar y corrió hacia el baño, dándole un cabezazo a Hinata. Se sentó en el váter y se quedó allí reprimiéndose.

-Kageyama, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te sujete el pelo para vomitar?

-Idiota, no estoy vomitando.

Hinata entró, iba sólo. Se acercó a él y le miró.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, déjame solo, vete.

-Noo, dime. No me dejes con la intriga.

Kageyama le miró y pudo notar como su cara comenzaba a estar poco a poco más caliente, se maldijo internamente.

-No…no…no quería besarte-dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te doy asco?

La cara de Hinata se parecía a la de un cachorro abandonado en la calle en un día de lluvia. A Kageyama se le partió el corazón.

-¡Claro que no te odio! ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

-¿Entonces por qué no?

A Kageyama ya no le salían las palabras, había hablado de más, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

-No me gustaría que…-lo dijo tan suave que Hinata no entendió lo siguiente.

-¿No te gustaría qué?

-Que no me gustaría que la persona que…

-Kageyama por favor.

-¡Que no quiero que el primer beso con la persona que me gusta sea así!

Hinata se quedó helado, no reaccionó. Kageyama, por su parte, salió y se metió en uno de los futones hasta taparse la cabeza, ni siquiera se fijó en si Asahi y Noya estaban despiertos o no.

Pasó bastante tiempo y él no se podía dormir, estaba muy afectado y se autoculpaba por haber hecho el imbécil. Tanaka y Hinata por fin se fueron a dormir. Alguien puso su futón al lado del suyo y rezó por que fuera Tanaka. Pero no. Dos o tres minutos más tarde se acercó Hinata.

-Kageyama…tengo frío. Déjame meterme en tu futón, que llevas más tiempo y estará más calentito.-Kageyama sólo se quedó callado.-¿Estás durmiendo? Mejor.-Entonces rápidamente se metió en el futón y quedó frente a Kageyama.

El mayor no pudo controlar su respiración, así que se rindió y abrió los ojos, Hinata estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

-Fuera-dijo pateándolo.

-Noo, hace mucho frío.-Hubo unos minutos de silencio.-Kageyama, ¿es cierto?-Más silencio.-Estuve hablando con Tanaka…dice que si no lo pruebo no puedo saberlo…Así que, adelante.

Hinata cerró los ojos y puso morritos. Kageyama, aunque estaba un poco molesto se le escapó media risa, pues pudo pararse a tiempo.

Esa era su oportunidad, y esa vez no iba a dejarla escapar. Con mucha lentitud y nervios de por medio posó sus labios sobre lo de Hinata. Sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima. Estaba besando a Hinata, lo había conseguido. Poco a poco ambos se fueron desenvolviendo y agilizaron el beso. Kageyama iba con precaución, no quería que ahora que lo había conseguido Hinata se arrepintiera y se fuera, pero Hinata parecía impaciente, quería más, y con un poco de insistencia lo consiguió. Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, hasta que a ambos les faltó la respiración y tenían los labios un poco hinchados. Hinata, esta vez el avergonzado, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Kageyama. Y este, completamente feliz, le abrazó y posó su cara en su cabeza, que olía a Hinata, sonriendo se durmió, sin importarle mucho lo que Hinata hubiera sacado en claro de ese, o más bien esos, besos.

Lo que no sabía es que a Hinata sí le había gustado, y que por eso se pegó más a él y le colocó sus brazos sobre él, no por quitarse el frío, sino para tenerle más cerca.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata, que se movía mucho mientras dormía, estaba casi encima de Kageyama. Pero este estaba tan contento que ni se molestó en apartarlo y decidió deleitarse con su imagen.

Fue cuando se despertó Hinata cuando Kageyama empezó a tener sus dudas. No quería que ahora le dijera que no le había gustado para nada, que le daba asco, o que ya no quería que fueran amigos, o incluso compañeros de banda. Pero cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo, después de ubicarse, pues no sabía dónde estaba con la posible resaca que llevaba, fue sonreír, besarle y volver a sonreír.

-Buenos días, _Tobio_.

-Ya es por la tarde Hinata-dijo con un tono de voz que sólo los enamorados saben poner.

-Bueno, no importa. Esto…ayer me gustó besarte-dijo mientras su cara se coloreaba casi del color de su pelo.

Kageyama iba a responderle, pero en el fondo se escuchó a Tanaka decir algo sobre lo cariñosos que estaban, así que Kageyama no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de golpe y gritar.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES TOBIO, ENANO. TE ODIO MUCHO, NO VUELVAS A METERTE EN MI FUTÓN.

Pero Hinata entendió:_ Puedes llamarme todas las veces que quieras Tobio, Shōyō. Creo que me gustas mucho y que no me importaría que te metieras en mi futón más a menudo_.

Y se sonrieron el uno al otro hasta que Suga llegó pidiendo silencio porque le dolía la cabeza de tanto beber la noche anterior.


End file.
